villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Fist
Dr. Chip Fist (formerly GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis) is a recurring anti-villain, turn major cast member from the FOX Animated Sitcom, The Cleveland Show. He is a medical doctor, who's generally the go-to-guy for The Brown-Tubbs Family. In "Fist and The Furious", he rose to become an official member of The Guys. Dr. Fist is a former member of the New York Mafia, before turning on them and skipping town, to start anew as the man we know him as now. He was originally voiced by show creator, Seth MacFarlane, but upon his departure from the show, he was replaced by Bryan Cranston. Biography Dr. Fist used to live in Manhattan, New York, working as a doctor, and leading a regular, problem-free life, under the name GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis. One night, while eating at an Italian Restaurant, he was visited by two members of a mafia, who he referred to as "Goombas". Knowing of his being a doctor, they took him to the restaurant's warehouse, where he was asked to heal a recently-attacked man's stab wounds. As a doctor, GreenJarvus did his job, which would be the first of many patients, from this same mob. Before he knew it, GreenJarvus was working as the new doctor of the New York Mafia. Through all these trials, GreenJarvus often felt trapped in the job he got himself into, and often wished to be a more ethical doctor. As luck would have it, he'd one day be approached by two FBI Agents, at that same Italian restaurant. This was the night before GreenJarvus was expected to aide the mafia's GodFather. The FBI agents knew about the mafia and GreenJarvus' association, and made a deal with him. They said that if he anesthetized The GodFather for long enough, that they'd have time to arrest him, they'd put him into witness relocation, so he could start a new life. GreenJarvus complied, betraying his team and leaving them behind. GreenJarvus' new life was in Stoolbend, Virginia, where we worked as a doctor, this time, under the new name of "Chip Fist". Since this, Dr. Fist has been a regular, well-respected medical doctor. Dr. Fist is currently working as who he wished to have been before, being far more ethical, well-paid, and successful. In "Fist and The Furious", Cleveland, Tim, Lester, and Holt blew his cover, when they posted information about him online, revealing his appearance and location, which gained the attention of the New York Mafia, and got them coming after him, much to Dr. Fist's misfortune. To make up for their mistake, The Guys let Dr. Fist hide out in The Broken Stool, only for Cleveland to stupidly blow their cover directly to the mob. When the mob invaded The Stool, Cleveland abruptly turned on Dr. Fist and shot him, threatening to take the mob out too. The mob backed out of The Stool, not wanting any trouble. When asked why he made such a sudden change, Cleveland explained how he and Dr. Fist had planned to trick the mob into thinking he was dead, to get him off the hook. Dr. Fist had been shot just a few inches away from his heart, but the team still had to remove the bullet from his chest. After a three hour operation, they had saved his life. Dr. Fist was so thankful of what they did, he befriended them all and Cleveland allowed him to join The Guys. Since then, Dr. Fist has been an honorary member of the group. Appearance Dr. Fist is an adult Caucasian male with auburn hair, slicked up into a doctor-do with a little ducktail that goes off to the side. He has a very chiseled face, making him fall nicely into the handsome doctor archetype. He wears a white labcoat, with a white shirt, and blue tie. He has a red pen in his labcoat pocket and always wears a gray and black stethoscope. He has dark blue pants and black shoes. Personality Dr. Fist is very proud to be a doctor, to say the least. He tells everyone he's a doctor, even when there is no reason to mention it, and he always wears his labcoat, even when he is off work, so he can ensure everyone that he is, in fact, a doctor. Dr. Fist takes his job very seriously and has great pride in every successful surgery and quadruple bypass he works on. Although at times, he's easily distracted from work and prone to joking around at inappropriate times. He is also quite narcissistic and egotistical, as he admires himself, not just because of his job, but because of his looks. He finds himself as a very handsome doctor, who's a hit with all of the ladies. Overall, Dr. Fist is just a comedic doctor archetype. Villainous Acts *In "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool", Dr. Fist was part of Junior's evil plot to drive Cleveland to madness, over getting him fired. Dr. Fist lied to Cleveland about diseases he had, having been corrupted by Cleveland Junior. *In "Flush of Genius", Dr. Fist made fun of Cleveland for the embarrassing reason he ended up in the hospital. He spread rumors of Cleveland's toilet related accident to his co-workers and made him the laughing stock of the hospital. He fired a nurse for making an unfunny joke, but the rehired and promoted her when he soon got it. *In "A Rodent Like This", Dr. Fist stared at Donna's breasts, during her exam, when she was being tested for rabies. He whispered off to the side, "Nice Ones", while winking at Cleveland. *In "Fist and The Furious", Dr. Fist gave out personal information about his other patients, to The Guys, for their own amusement. Something he wasn't allowed to do. *In "Of Lice and Men", Dr. Fist drank LeVar's RC Cola, even when he knew he wasn't supposed to. He then tried hiding his wrongdoing, not out of remorse, but so Cleveland would stop bugging him about it. He also mentioned stealing a cigarette from his father 20 years ago, which must have been when he was still a teenager and therefore, too young to smoke. Trivia *His real name "GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis" is a reference to the football player, BenJarvus Green-Ellis. *Aside from medical studies, Dr. Fist also studied acting at Northwestern University. *He's majored in studying a disease called "Depilatory Mustachio Alopecia" (DMA), which translates to a medical symptom, where one loses their mustache. Gallery Dr._Fist_After_His_Cover_Was_Blown.png|Dr. Fist's cover has been blown. Dr._Fist_Saving_the_Godfather.png|Dr. Fist saving The Godfather. Dr._Fist_Anesthetising_The_Godfather.png|Dr. Fist betraying the NY Mafia. This_Guy_Wants_Them_at_His_Funeral.png|Funeral mourner corrupts Dr. Fist. Dr._Fist_Getting_Paid_for_Mourning.png|Dr. Fist being bribed for mourning. The Graveyard Gang.png|Dr. Fist working at the graveyard. Lester's Club.png|Lester's Club. Doctor and Doctor.png|Dr. Fist meets a fellow doctor. Dr. Fist and His Father.png|Dr. Fist and his father. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mobsters Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Inconclusive